Avatar xover
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Cross over with Avatar, Bleach, Naruto, and Digimon. Aang for Naruto, Katara for Bleach, and Toph for Digimon. no pairings. This is my first story so I hope you like it. Up for adoption. PM me.
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR

Sokka was out getting firewood, Aang was messing with the air again, and Toph and Katara were finding out which was better water or earth when there was a sudden flash coming from camp. He figured fire nation found and attacked us so he dropped the wood, pulled out his boomerang and ran towards camp.

Toph and Katara were practice fighting when Aang stopped flying on his flyer and picked up a wet scroll. I walked over removed the water and read what it said unfortunately it was written in three languages one I somehow understood, "what do those two say?" she asked indicating the two I couldn't read.

"What do you mean? Cant you read this one?" Aang said indicating the top language.

"Oddly enough I can read the bottom one." Toph says.

"That is odd. But I can read the middle one." she says. Aang starts reading the top out loud and Toph and Katara can't understand him. "Aang why don't we read ours at the same time. Maybe then we can understand this."

"Ok." They all start reading when suddenly there's a huge flash of light. When the light goes away Katara realizes she's in a city and there's an orange haired boy in a black robe talking to black haired girl in a dress.

"Um. May I ask where I am?"

"You are in Karakura town, Japan. My name is Rukia."

"Oh. Who's the orange haired boy?"

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"His name is Ichigo and how long have you been able to see ghosts?"

"Since I arrived here in... Karakura was it?"

"Yes where were you before?"

"With Toph and Aang. Toph and I were bending."

"Bending? What's that?"

"What do you mean what's that almost everyone can bend. Toph bends earth, Aang is the avatar, and I bend water."

"What's an avatar?"

"Someone who can bend water, earth, fire, and air. What's the big black thing with a white mask?"

"Shoot. A Menos" Ichigo says.

There was a huge flash and when the light went away Aang say he was in a forest, the scroll he was reading was gone, and for some reason kids were throwing daggers at a target on a tree. He approaches them to ask where he was but they suddenly disappear when he steps on twig. One of the trees threw a dagger at him but he dodges using air bending. But another dagger is thrown at Aang so he takes the water from a cloud and turned the water into ice just in time. He spots a village nearby and flies over using his staff. When he land the kids were there with an adult who had a mask on his face reading a perverted book. "Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." Aang asks.

"If Orochimaru sent you to spy that act isn't going to work." One kid said.

"Who's Orochimaru?"

"What village are you from?" the guy with a mask asks.

"If you mean nation, Im from the air nation."

"No I mean village."

"Okay then southern air temple. Now where am I?"

"Konoha, who are you?"

"My name is Aang, I'm the avatar."

"Avatar?"

"Yeah, you know the person who can control all four elements."

"Will you go find the hokage?" he asks the kids and they disappear.

"What's a Hokage?"

"The leader of the village."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Kakashi, Hatake."

The vibrations shifted twinkle toes and Katara are gone the strangest part is that Toph can see. This is going to be a horrible nightmare. She looks around and sees colorful plants and little creatures that she's sure aren't from her world. She turns around and sees an old man who was holding some sort of device and necklace out to me. "Who are you?" Toph asks.

"My name is Gennai and you must be Toph. Although last I checked you were blind."

"How do you know my name?"

"One of the many prophecies."

"Where am I?"

"The digital world. Now if you would follow me I will show you your digimon."

AN: I know I'm going to continue this but first I need some ideas. Such as what Toph's digimon will be, what will happen to Sokka, and what will I do to Aang. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AVATAR

Chapter 2 Soul Reaper Katara

A/N: Just so you know I wasn't planning on having Sokka placed in a different realm. but i will keep that in mind incase i get bored.

While Ichigo fought the Menos Rukia was explaining everything through really cute (Lorraine: You mean strange and freaky. Lynn: Get out of the story!) pictures. When she's done explaining Katara asks, "If you're a shinigami why aren't you fighting?"

"Because I lent half my reiatsu to Ichigo but he took more than that." Ichigo is sent flying accidentally knocking Katara off the side of the 50-story building so she dies. I know this, because what according to Rukia is a soul chain broke during my fall. Luckily, it broke a foot to the ground.

"Ah great more work." Ichigo groans, I start stomping my up, not noticing it was on thin air, to Ichigo.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL ME!?" I shout slapping him.

"Hmmmmm. Apparently the Menos is after you and not Ichigo." Rukia states. I quickly start using Rukia as a shield when a guy wearing a hat and a pair of clogs shows up.

"Sorry im late did I miss anything?" he says. The Menos is gone, Ichigo is dragging his body out of hiding and gets into it, and I am grabbed by a huge black hand so I scream. The hat and clogs guy pulls a sword out of his cane but before he can do anything the hollow pulls my soul chain out of my chest. I feel so much pain its hard to describe when suddenly everything switches to an ocean with no land anywhere to be seen. Something starts talking to me, "Hello Katara. Your soulscape is being destroyed."

"What are you talking about? If this is my soulscape it's peaceful."

"You'll see" A fish woman thing appears out of the water, I know that because of the tail. She is blonde with brown eyes, and she pulls me into the water. I quickly gasp for air when she says, "You don't need to hold your breath." I then start to breath and look at my surroundings all the underwater mountains were crumbling I swim down and see a sword stuck in the side of one of these mountains I pull it out and instantly I'm back to where Rukia, and Ichigo are.

"What just happened?" I ask. I feel a tap on my forehead and a mask falls down off my face. I notice that I'm wearing the same type of black robes that Ichigo was when I met him. "Does this mean I'm a shinigami?"

"Yes and no." Ichigo says.

"You're a vizard. And my name is Urahara…"

"I call him Mr. Hat and Clogs." Ichigo says. Suddenly a man wearing Tube things in his hair wearing the same type of outfit I am shows. "Oh hey Byakuya. What are you doing here?"

"To collect her." Byakuya says while pointing at me.

A/N: need ideas for her. Please Review. Raine: you keep forgetting the disclaimer. Lynn: Really? Sokka: yeah you do. Lynn: Oh in that case I do not own anyone from Avatar, Bleach, Naruto, or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

AVATAR

Chapter 3 Aang

Aang is currently in the Hokages office. And an old man is looking through the scrolls and books. "Found it." The old man said. He gets down and goes to the desk. Suddenly there's a huge crash some yells that sound "NARUTO YOU WONT GET AWAY THIS TIME!!!!" a few more crashes then the sound goes away from them.

"This time? What's he done?"

"This time it would be painting on the Hokage heads."

"Oh, who are you anyways."

"The third hokage, but you can call me hokage-sama."

"You're the hokage? So wait, I have several questions I need answered."

"I'll answer as many as I can."

"Where am I?"

"The village hidden in the leaf most calls it Konoha."

"Never heard of it. Why don't you know about the avatar?"

"The village hasn't, I have because the legend that someone really powerful would come was passed from Hokage to Hokage."

"How many Hokages have there been?"

"Technically five, the fourth died after I retired so I had to come back in."

"Oh…" Aang would have continued if it were not for a guy in the same outfit as Kakashi except no mask and a slash on his face, "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama."

"Yes would you take him to Narutos apartment, there aren't any more rooms so they have to share." I follow him and when we get there the apartment is an absolute disaster with ramen bowls attached to the walls I then notice 2 beds on separate sides of the room. The man left I find some cash and knowing how rude it is to steal I write an I.O.U. when I return from buying clothes to match this realm and get a job at a flower shop I return to the apartment where a blonde boy was frantically searching for something. "Um who are you?" I ask.

"Naruto, you?"

"Aang, I'm your new roommate."

"Oh. Have you seen my fifty Ryou?"

"I wrote an I.O.U. and I will pay you back when I get my first paycheck." He then looks at a note on the floor.

"When did that get there?" there's a shout some crashing and basically sounds of a battle coming from outside. "GET BACK HERE OROCHIMARU!!!" someone shouts we rush outside and someone that reminds me of a snake is running towards me while throwing daggers behind him. Suddenly the Hokage appears in front of me and starts fighting the snake man. I grab my staff fly up drop down behind him and freeze him in some water I got when I was flying. "Thank you Aang. But what did you just do?" the hokage asks.

"Air and water bent. Why?"

"Because you didn't use any hand signs." Naruto says

"So it's true. The most powerful being from another world is here," Snake man states.

"Who are you?" Aang asks.

"I am Orochimaru; I came to collect you, Aang right?"

"Don't answer him," The Hokage orders.

"Why not?" Aang and Naruto at the same time.

"Because he is evil."

"O.K. Am I invisible now or something," asks Orochimaru.

"Shut up. So I shouldn't tell him who I am just because he's evil."Aang says

"Pretty much." Naruto gets bored so he leaves while Aang and the Hokage are talking. Orochimaru manages to escape the ice Aang trapped him in, knock Aang out, and escape in about five seconds.

A/N: Well now, the next chapter will be either Sokka or Toph… I need ideas for Toph. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AVATAR

Chapter 3: Sokka

A/N: still not sure what I'm going to do with him but no one will give me any ideas for what Toph's digimon should be since I have no idea so I'm going to skip her until they do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

We last left Sokka entering the camp site just as his friends and sister disappear in a bright flash of light which also attracts Zuko, Azula, and their friends so they enter the clearing as Sokka is trying to figure out what the languages on the scroll are, which is what his friends and sister should have done.

"Where is the Avatar?" Zuko and Azula yell at the same time, "The avatar shall be mine!!!" again they yell at he same time, "Stop that!!! Stop it!!!" the two then start fire fighting as May gets some popcorn out of nowhere and she and uncle start watching. Tai Lee (I hope that's her name) politely asks where his friends and sister are. That's go to that conversation shall we.

"Hey Sokka, do you know where the Avatar went?"

"No idea, hey can you read this?" Sokka asks showing her the scroll that made the Avatar and company excluding Sokka disappear.

"Nope, hey Azula, can you take a break from destroying your brother," who is now a bloody pulp, "So you can tell us what this weird scroll says."

"Sure it says afnsdjklnfsdh fbnivbsdifwebfyidgh cohweofhisdovhorbghjdgcvif ntjkhruopjsdfofnsduihcahwij qhdigbfjsehfyisdghodjwe kfhsdipjcviowdhuirhdiocu sdu9hfriwejfoi sdy9fhyweo." And she disappears. If you somehow managed to read that you belong in a mental Hospital. Azula ends up in Barney and disintegrates as Barney starts singing the 'I Love You' song.

A/N: Yeah I don't know what she did to deserve such a horrible end but I just had to let the people know that Barney is evil and Elmo is the leader. Please review but only if you have an idea for Tophs Digimon.


	5. Chapter 5 Toph

Chapter 4: Toph

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Avatar.

A/N: I got tired of waiting for you people so I looked through and picked from the internet, yes it was technically random, and yes her Digimon existed in the series. What part I have no idea.

XxXxX

Toph had grabbed the items held out to her, put them on, and is following Gennai to his house. "So I'm a digidestined, I can see because I'm in the digital world, and my Digimon is at your place waiting for me to show up." Toph summarizes.

"Pretty much the others have yet to meet me so they don't know where I live yet." Gennai replies, does something to the lake they had stopped at to reveal a staircase, and they walk down them. When they got inside the underwater house a little white ball of fluff with gold wings tackles Toph.

"Hi, my name is Puttimon, what's your name?" the thing known as Puttimon asks.

"Err, Toph, my name is Toph. So Gennai, this thing is my Digimon?" Toph asks getting off the ground while holding Puttimon.

"Not thing, Puttimon. If we're gonna be partners you're going to have to get my name right Toph."

"You're going to have to go out and find the others; they'll be the only other humans with Digimon. Actually, they will be the only other humans. Goodbye and don't tell anyone your from another dimension." Gennai says pushing them out. When they reach the top of the stairs and Gennai goes back down the stairs disappear.

XxXxX

A few hours later of wandering aimlessly: "Toph where are the others?" Puttimon asks as Toph starts fiddling with her digivice.

"Dunno, let's look that way." Toph replies pointing to her left where, according to her digivice, there would be someone.

A few minutes later they start hearing people talking, "Tai don't be like that! Matt stop glaring at Tai!" yells what was obviously a girl.

They approach the group soundlessly until Toph trips on a tree root, landing face first in ground with Puttimon flying into the clearing to find out what happened to make her fall. When Toph looks up everyone is staring at either her, or Puttimon. When a boy with spiky hair asks, "Who are you?"

"Toph, my partner is Puttimon, who are you?"

"I'm Tai this is Agumon" The spiky haired boy states, waving to a lizard of some sort, "Hi." Agumon greets.

"I'm Matt and this is Gabumon." the boy glaring at Tai states, waving to some sort of horned lizard wearing fur with claws. "Nice to meet you," Gabumon says.

"Hi I'm Biyomon," a pink bird says.

"I'm Sora, and Matt what have I told you about glaring at Tai." A redhead girl wearing a blue helmet says.

"My name is Tentomon, and my human partner, who's on the laptop, is Izzy." a bug says.

"Too busy translating this to talk," Izzy states.

"My name is Mimi, my partner is Palmon, it's nice to meet you," a brown haired girl says as a plant waves hi.

"I'm T.K. and this is Patamon," a little boy states pointing to a flying hamster-pig that was playing with Puttimon, and that is when a giant bug comes flying at them with an ogre on its back.

XxXxX

A/N:Cliffie!!!!!for a few chapters anyway. Please review.


End file.
